


Love is Like

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Like..., Sherlolly - Freeform, Tiny bit of autopsy, mollock, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Sherlock is trying to tell Molly something...she's sure he is. But what the heck is it? Utterly ridiculous fluffly love.





	Love is Like

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Mizjoley for betaing this. 
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

"I like you."

"I'm sorry?" Molly asked.

"I like you," he repeated.

The pair stood in the corridor just outside the morgue, Molly in a set of scrubs with more than a little bit of Mr. Hopkins still on her, Sherlock dressed in his usual bespoke suite. He had barged into the room just minutes before and demanded an audience with the pathologist. It didn't matter at all that she was elbows deep in the chest cavity of a 57 year old lorry driver at the time. He was adamant, and she knew there was no point in arguing with the man.

"I like you too, Sherlock. Isss that all?" she questioned, completely confused.

He growled softly and turned around mumbled incoherently to himself. After about three minutes, Molly was just about ready to give up on him and go back inside the morgue, when he finally turned back to face her.

"You're not understanding. I don't like… anyone."

"I'm aware of your aversion to people, Sherlock. Especially the ones you consider stupid. However…"

"See, that's just it. You aren't stupid. Not at all."

"Thank you for that acknowledgement, I suppose. As numerous as my faults may be, I've never thought of myself as stupid."

He huffed out a laugh. "Numerous faults, Molly? You are the least faulty human being I've ever met."

That gave her pause. Two compliments in one conversation? _Oh God…_ "What do you need? Are you in trouble?"

" _No_!" he said, sounding offended. "Why would you think that?"

"You're buttering me up for something. I'm not sure why, but…"

"Buttering… I'm not plying you with compliments, Molly. I haven't done that in years."

"Be that as it may, I don't fully understand why you pulled me out of an autopsy to tell me…"

"I don't just love you, Molly, I like you. Genuinely like who you are. I love my parents because they gave me life and it's expected. I…" He sighed. "... love Mycroft, I suppose, because he's my brother and, as much as I detest his meddling, I will admit that he means well. I love Rosamund because she's my goddaughter and a baby and has yet to do anything to annoy me too much. The verdict is out there, of course; her personality is still forming. Though the chances are in her favour with Mary as a mother…"

"Sherlock, stop!" She held up a hand. "What, in God's name are you trying to say?"

"I don't love you because I _have_ to. I love you because… I like you," he explained. "Like… John. I chose to. Not because it was expected. Not because I _have_ to."

She smiled. He'd never elaborated on The Phone Call and it had been nearly two weeks since that, frankly horrible, day. She suspected, after hearing the explanation from John about the events at Sherrinford, that he actually meant those words, just not in the way that she'd dreamed of hearing. In the end it didn't matter. She loved him and she always would.

"Okay. I understand. And I'll…" Even though she did understand, she couldn't bring herself to say it again. "...always like you too."

He expelled a breath of relief. "Thank God."

"I really need to get back to Mr. Hopkins. So…"

"Come to Baker Street tonight for dinner," he said. It was clearly not a question.

"Sure." She nodded. "I think I might have some extra toes if you want them?"

A slightly confused look crossed his face. "Toes? Oh, no, not tonight. Experiments are fine, Molly, but even _I_ know that they aren't appropriate for first dates." He pulled out his mobile and started typing.

"First whats?"

He glanced up. "First dates." He continued typing as he asked, "You're not allergic to shellfish, are you?"

"Ah, no."

"I didn't think so," he said, his eyes focused on his phone.

"Who's going on a date?" she asked, thoroughly flabbergasted.

His head jerked up. "Us. You and I? I just asked you."

"Why… what… why?"

Shoulders slumping, he sighed, this time clearly frustrated. "We just established that I like you and you like me. Thus the date. How are you not following this?"

"You said you liked me like you like John…"

Sherlock put his hands to his temples and mumbled, "One of us has to stop saying _like_."

"Can you see my confusion?"

"I do like you…" He growled. "I admire you much the same way I do John, yes. But not _exactly_ the same way. For instance, I've never wanted to see _him_ naked."

Confusion clearing away, Molly let his words really sink in. _I don't just love you, Molly, I like you. Genuinely like who you are._ "You _like_ me," she said, a smile blooming on her face.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sherlock nodded. "We're finally there." He looked down at her, his blue-green eyes dancing all over her face. "So, you'll come to dinner?"

"Of course."

He stowed his phone then leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Bring an overnight bag, if you like," he said with a wink.

 _I'd like that very much_ , she thought as she watched him walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Love a comment ; ) ~Lil~


End file.
